


Build up

by fanficparker



Series: Thing 1 & Thing 2 - A Collection of Hollerfield fics [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boys In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hollerfield - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, TAZ - Freeform, Tarrison, Torrison, boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficparker/pseuds/fanficparker
Summary: The only thought that crossed Tom's mind was his lovely boyfriend fucking him insane. Oh… yeah… sexual frustration was that all it was...Read my Hollerfield fics on myWattpad account.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Tom Holland, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Series: Thing 1 & Thing 2 - A Collection of Hollerfield fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686478
Kudos: 24





	Build up

Someday it felt soothing and calm. All Tom had to do was spend time with his lovely best-friend who was also his boyfriend in the privacy of their luxurious hotel suite.

But on the other days, he wanted to scream in frustration. The way Harrison looked in the morning, the way the white towel was loosely draped across his torso, the way tiny beats of water decorated his smooth skin, the way he used to run his fingers through those soft-blonde-wet curls was making Tom lose his sanity _day-by-day._

The only thought that crossed his mind was his lovely boyfriend _fucking_ him insane. _Oh... yeah..._ sexual frustration was that all it was. He had waited long enough.

But the thing was: they hadn't had sex yet and Tom asking Harrison anything like— _"Can we fuck?"_ was a bit... _awkward._ Maybe there were other ways to do that. Tom had seen too many movies and read too many books to finally come up with a subtle way to initiate _it._

The brunette found himself walking towards the kitchen where his boyfriend was busy putting butter on his toast(or rather struggling to put butter on the toast). The little dummy kitchen was filled with the sweet smell of coffee.

Harrison heard the footsteps, a hint of smile crossed his lips. He was cladded in loose pyjama bottoms but no top. Tom wrapped his arms around Harrison and leaned into his back, inhaling the sweet fragrance of his just washed body. The boy took it as a cute, domestic gesture and continued to scrape butter on the toast but soon enough Tom's fingers traced his abs in all the possible way that soon resulted in the increase of his body temperature, breathing rate and definitely racing up his heartbeat.

"T-Tom--"

He dropped the knife on the counter inhaling deeply as Tom's hands ran all through his chest, belly, shoulders and arms. Everywhere Tom touched, chills rose on his skin. Tom saw it as a queue to kiss away the chills he was responsible for. His soft lips pecked the skin of Harrison's back and arms. He couldn't help but moan when Tom's lips sucked on the spot where his neck met his shoulder. His head rolled back, resting on Tom's shoulder as Tom continued worshipping his body with his hands and lips. 

The blonde's breath hitched when he felt Tom's hand sliding inside the waistband of his pyjamas. Tom teased his hardening length over his boxer briefs trying to search for the slit in the material. Harrison produced the loudest guttural noise when Tom easily fished out his length from the pouch and swiped his thumb across the tip already coated with pre-cum.

"Be-Bed..." Harrison instructed in between his messy whimpers making Tom stop and remove his hand from his pyjamas. Harrison exhaled loudly, gaining back his ability to speak. He turned back to look at Tom. The brunette's face was completely flushed and his ears were red while a smirk played on his lips, his brown eyes were concentrated on the floor. Harrison's blue eyes were blown out and his heart was jumping like crazy.

"Tis' wrong," Harrison said slowly. Tom's head shot up at the words while he bit on his lower lip, _terrified._

_Did he do anything wrong? Wasn't Harrison ready yet?_

A million doubts rushed through his brain.

"I should be the dominant one..."

Tom's mouth slightly parted at Harrison's words and before he could properly react, his back was pressed against the blank kitchen wall. Harrison has captured his lips into a tight, hot kiss. His hand came to cradle Tom's head as his other wounded into his brown curls. Tom moaned into the kiss as Harrison sucked onto his bottom lip, sandwiching it between his own lips. He slowly tilted Tom's head to the right and twitched his mouth to perfectly sink into the kiss as his tongue entered Tom's mouth, teeth clashing. Tom's hands grabbed Harrison's shoulders from the back, his fingertips digging into the soft skin. 

The brunette pushed him back breaking the kiss, both of them panting for air and soon enough their lips were back together. This time Tom pushed him towards the bed while pecking him all the way till they reached their destination.

The back of Harrison's knee hit the bed and he fell on the crumbled, messy sheets, he quickly crawled up towards the head post while Tom climbed over his body.

"Guess I am on top," Tom chuckled looking at the boy beneath him.

Harrison didn't respond with words but instead jerked his hips, rubbing his crotch with Tom's. The shorter groaned at the effect, unable to hold back his eyes from rolling back into his head as Harrison continued rocking his covered bulge with Tom's.

Harrison grabbed Tom's waist and flipped him over.

"We are wearing too many layers," He whispered pulling at Tom's thin t-shit. Tom arched his back enabling Harrison to remove his shirt and throw it somewhere across the room.

"Let me... make you... feel... good," Harrison said in between kissing and gently dug his teeth across the skin of Tom's neck and collars. Tom gasped when Harrison's lips captured his lips again but this time deeper, more eager, rougher and hurried.

He parted the contact, glancing at those blown out, dark brown eyes. The taller boy could see his reflection on those dark irises. He smiled at Tom and pecked his lips, softly this time and moved down kissing every spot till he reached the waistband of Tom's boxers. He tugged on the waistband making Tom lift up his hips allowing Harrison to remove the last layer of clothing from his body. Tom's glory stood erect against his flexing belly and Harrison didn't even waste a single second to swipe his tongue across Tom's throbbing tip and soon enough took him all inside his mouth, down his throat. 

Tom's hips jerked up, pushing himself even deeper into Harrison's mouth making the boy gag.

"Haz--Haz! _Fuck_... _ugh_." Tom almost screamed when Harrison started bobbing his head through his length while gently massaging his balls. Tom's stubble tickled on his nose only for him to go faster while Tom grabbed his hairs pushing him back into his cock whenever he reached the tip.

"Wait-- _Fuck_... Ha-Haz..." Tom tapped Harrison's head making him stop and remove Tom's cock from his mouth with a popping sound, his chin was already covered in drool.

"Turn... Let me take you," Tom suggested. Harrison looked at him, eyebrows twitched in visible confusion.

"Six nine," Tom whispered, embarrassed. A chill rushed through Harrison's spine hearing the two little words falling off Tom's lips. He got up from the spot and stood on his foot, cursing under his breath. He quickly removed his pyjamas and boxers while Tom watched him from the propping himself on his elbows. 

The taller boy climbed back on the bed, resting himself above Tom but stopped mid-way, looking at him gulping.

"Can I... Can I be... below?" He asked feeling a blush creep across his cheeks. Tom huffed a breath ending in a chucked. The boys messily changed positions, Harrison lying on his back while Tom on top facing each other's length. Harrison grabbed Tom's ass as he bottomed out his entire length, Tom repeating the same with Harrison's length, both of them gradually developing a rhythm. 

Tom finished before Harrison, releasing himself into the blonde's mouth as he sucked him clean and gulped every last bit of him till he reached his own release, hips shaking. Tom drove him throughout his orgasm, swallowing the warm liquid.

They sighed and exhaled deeply removing each other from their mouth. Tom removed himself from the top and plopped beside him. Both staring at each other's sweaty faces, hairs sticking on their forehead. Harrison lifted his hand to remove Tom's hairs out of his face, smiling softly at him. He slowly traced his finger across Tom's lips staring at him through his lashes. He shifted closer, planting a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead.

Tom grabbed Harrison's head and pulled him into yet another kiss—gentle, long but _intense._

****

**Author's Note:**

> Read my Hollerfield fics on my **[ Wattpad account](https://my.w.tt/Ea9zKZyDr8)**.


End file.
